Catastrophe Breakdown!
by AnimeManiac09
Summary: What happens when Conan meets two new friends only to find out that they both have been transformed by the same group that did it to him? And one of them is a friend from high school and they start to fall in love. What does happen you ask? Hell, that's w
1. Catastrophe Breakdown Chapter 1

A/N: Hey This is my first fic. I'd like to thank a friend of mine who started this by giving me the idea and my friend whom we'll name "Steve" for that is her nickname, yes steve, who encouraged me to start this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters or plotto Detective Conan/Case Closed. Just the ones I created.

Thank you bunches for choosing me!

Kila

Full Summary: What happens when Conan meets two new friends only to find out that they both have been transformed by the same group that did it to him? And one of them is a friend from high school and they start to fall in love. What does happen you ask? Hell, that's what. Then something happens and a side effect occures to what happened to them. What will they do?

Catastrophe Breakdown

"Common Conan! At least go and introduce yourself!" A female's voice called.

It was a beautiful day and we find our fellow friends at the park.

"I don't want to Rachel!" They boy named Conan called back at her.

"Just go!" Rachel says pushing the small boy foward to two children roughly his age.

"Hi!" The little girl he ran into said happily. "My name's Kara Yamagatzu! What's your name?" The little girl had red hair, green eyes. She wore typical clothes, a green t-shirt and jeans.

"I-I'm J-Conan!" Conan sputtered.

Kara giggled. The boy next to her hadn't said anything yet. "Oh! And this is Anothony! Please excuse him! He doesnt talk much!"

"Where are you guys staying?" Rachel asked as Conan was about to acknowledge the apology and greeting. SHe didn't see parents around. Were these kids alone?

"No where really. We just recently moved here." Kara answered smiling.

"I've seen you two before!" Rachel says dawning where she'd seen them.

"Mm-hm! We're in Conan's class!"

"If they aren't staying anywhere, can't they come with us?" Conan asked looking up.

"Sure! I don't think dad will mind! Would you two like to come live with us?"

Anthony nodded.

"Alright then! Follow us!" Rachel started back towards their so called house whuch was actually an office that you could live in. Anthony went and walked with her. Kara stayed back with Conan. They started whispering.

"Hey Conan..."

"Yes?" The boy asked looking over at his class mate.

"Umm..." She couldn't seem to bring herself to answer.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I know what happened to you a few months ago. With the black cloaked guys." She said sheepishly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do, Jimmy! Don't you lie to me, detective!"

Conan stopped and stared at her. "How-you-what-who--?" He just couldn't seem to bring it out in complete sentences.

"Conan calm down!" Kara said to him. "Alright so yes, I do know about it and yes I know how you feel, detective! Your's isn't the only life they screwed!"

"Only one person ever called me detective outside of work before... The psychic..."

"Sakura Haunta." They said in unison.

"So then that's..." He looked ahead at Anthony. "Joseph Haunta!"

"Shh.. Don't tell him I told you about him! He doens't want you to know! I'm glad you know who I am Conan."

"You're the one who was always with Rachel! You guys were always together."

"Mm-hm!" Kara agreed relieved she didn't have to explain more.

"Here we are!" Rachel said ending their conversation as she walked into the office. "Make yourselves at home. Oh, and Conan!"

"Yea?"

"Amy called and said she'd be over after lunch."

He groaned. When Amy came over she hung all over him. He wasn't going to be able to get out of this one...

"I'm going to go and make lunch. Dad should be home soon! Then we'll see what he says about you two!" She went off to make lunch with Anthony following.

"He's practicaly attached to her!" Conan said refering to Anthony.

"He's always liked her. Now living with her is something he'd only dreamed of."

Conan thought about this for a moment and soon realized he quite didn't care! This was odd... He usually cared when guys even young ones grew over attached to Rachel... He diecided to ponder this later becasue right at that moment, Richard came storming in. And he didn't look happy...

A/N: Not exactly the best starting chapter but it'll do. Please R&R! Can't wait to hear from you and what you think of it!


	2. A Bad Evening for Everyone Part 1

A/N: Alright it's chapter 2! I thank my two devoting friends for reviewing for me!

Sharpieartist13: Thank you! But now I think you scared everyone away...lol JK!

Anthony: Thanks a lot! I'll make sure to add more clingy for you! Thanks for the idea! Oh, and he created Anthony (Kara's brother)! He's the one who gave me the idea for this story! Just thought you'd like to know!

SoapyJO syd: Thanks cuz.. At least you were honest... lol and it's okay if you don't know anything but I appreciate the review anyway!

Kim luv's bilie joe anderson: Thanks! Glad to hear that you understand the story! And don't worry! Have no fear the second Chapter is here!

A Bad Evening for Everyone

"RACHEL!" Richard shrieked as he walked into the house causing everyone to jump. Poor Anthony ran to Rachel and clinged to her leg hiding behind it.

"Ya dad?" Rachel asked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing canceling my date!"

"What? I never cancelled your date. What are you talking about?"

"Then who did?"

"How should I know?"

"Conan!" Richard yelled at the boy noticing him trying to sneak away.

"Yes?" He called back innocently.

"Did you do it?"

"It was an accident..."

Richard sighed. "Damn. I bet she'll never call back again..." He started to sulk and then it dawned on him. There was more people in the house. "Rachel who are they?"

"These are two little kids that we're going to take in."

"What do you think we're running? A zoo?"

"But they have no where to stay also! I don't care what you say you're not making me throw them out on the streets."

Kara watched with little interest. When she was Sakura she didn't like Richard. She still doesn't like Richard but there was nothing she could do to really end the fight but... "Hi! I'm Kara Yamagatzu! You must be Richard! Aren't you the famous detective who works with Inspector McGuire?" She said acting like she was interested.

"Ah..uh.. Yes I am! It's good to meet you!" He bent to her level. "And who might you be?" He said looking towards Anthony.

"Oh, that's Anthony, my twin brother! He doesn't talk much! He's a bit shy..." Kara provided for him while looking over at Conan with a look that said, 'Does he always act like this?' Conan just rolled his eyes.

"Ah, so I see. Well, then if you don't mind me I've got someone to call!" He said cheerfully. Richard left for his room.

"This isn't going to end pretty..." Rachel muttered as she went to fix dinner, Anthony followed not letting go of her pants leg. She sighed. Poor thing...

Not long after Richard even got on the phone, it was thrown across the room and came quite close to hitting Conan who had seated himself on the couch.

"I take it she won't rescedule?" Kara asked innocently who was laying on the floor staring at him.

"I didn't even get to talk to her! I got her answering machine!"  
"The what are you throwing the phone around for?" Conan asked slightly confused.

"The message on her machine."

"Which was?" Both Kara and Conan said in unison.

Richard went and picked up the phone. He dialed a number and gave it to the 2 kids to listen to.

They sat there, both of them holding it and an ear close to the speaker. Then finally the ringing stopped and a female's voice was heard as a message played. "Hey, this is Melanie. Leave your name and number at the tone and I'll give you a call back. If this is Richard, I suggest you hang up now." The two kids started laughing.

That made Richard mad. He snatched the phone away from them, turned it off and started pounding on Conan's head like he usually does. "I didn't get to go to my date, can't even call her, and it's all because of you!"

"Leave him alone! He said it was an accident!" Kara said and shoved Richard's fist off of Conan.

'By God! DId she just...?' Richard thought but instead said, "You got in my way and now you get punished!" He startedding the same to Kara. She shrieked which caused everyone to go partially deaf.

'Yep, good ol' Sakura...' Conan thought just as Rachel called for lunch. They miserably sat down to eat.

A/N: Ok, I know not exactly the best chapter either but it gets this story starting quite well I think. Anyway R&R please! And if you have any ideas though I'm not lacking any and I use them I will most definately be giving you credit!


End file.
